Thats what friends are for
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: FRIENDSHIP" a MegRoxanne story, this deals with the Pryors when they find out that JJ is MIA


Hi everyone, this is my first American Dreams fanfic, I've got a few others of Pearl Harbor, 7th Heaven, Gilmore Girls and Beverly Hills 90210,

This story is a "FRIENDSHIP" Megan and Roxanne story, and concentrates on what they go through as friends, the song is "That's what friends are for – Dion Warrick" well please review the story, and I am busy on a "JJ/Beth" story not sure when I'll put it up, maybe today maybe not.

**_That's what friends are for! _**

**_A Meg and Rox story_**

**(And I, never thought I'd feel this way,**

**And as far as im concerned,**

**Im glad I got the chance to say,**

**That I do believe I love you,**

**And if, I should ever go away,**

**Well then close your eyes and try,**

**Feel the way we do today,)**

Meg sat on her bed in the Pryor house, going through old photos, after every few she would stop and smile while remembering the day it had been taken, she found a particular photo and couldn't stop the tears, it had been taken a few years ago, while the Pryor family and Roxanne were on vacation, Meg and Rox stood with their arms around each other, Patty was standing on the right side of Meg, while Will stood on the left of Roxanne and JJ was behind them pulling faces at the camera.

"Oh My Gosh" Roxanne replied shocked while running up to Meg and throwing her arms around her, "Are you okay" she asked as both girls started Crying.

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Pryor" an officer asked standing at the door; Meg was clinging to Patty and Will while Jack was holding Helen, "yeah" he replied, tears in his eyes while he was handed a letter telling him that his son J.J Pryor was MIA in Vietnam. Jack dropped the letter on the floor, tears spilling from his face, "if there is anything we can do, let us know" the second officer replied feeling his heart breaking as he watched the family fall apart,

END OF FLASHBACK

**(And then, if you can remember,**

**Keep smiling, keep shining,**

**Knowing you can always count on me,**

**For sure, that's what friends are for,**

**For good times, and bad times,**

**I'll be on your side forever more,**

**That's what friends are for.)**

Roxanne spent the night at the Pryor house hold, she and Meg had been best friends since she could remember, and she wouldn't have dreamed of leaving Meg or the rest of the Pryor's after all they had done for her, the least she could do was be here for them. "Rox" Roxanne heard someone whisper her name, jumping she turned around and found Beth standing there, her hands resting on her tummy which was big, considering she was nearly due to have them, tears streaming down her face, Roxanne put the picture she was looking at away quickly and turned to Beth, "You should be in bed" Roxanne said sternly, just as a sob escaped Beth's throat. Roxanne sat down next to Beth and just held her as she cried for her fiancé and babies father. A while later, Meg woke to see Roxanne wasn't asleep, she tiptoed past Will's room, to peeked inside to check on him, only he wasn't in there, on her way down stairs she heard someone crying and walked into Patty's room to find Patty and Will crying, she walked up to them and the three of them walked quietly downstairs to find Beth asleep on Roxanne,

"Rox, you still up" Meg whispered while Will clung to her and wouldn't let go. Roxanne looked up and saw Meg, Will and Patty walk down the stairs, she moved up so all five of them could cuddle together, after hugging and crying they eventually fell asleep.

**(Well you came and opened me,**

**Now theres so much more I see,**

**And so by the way I thank-you,**

**And then, for the times when we're apart**

**Well then close your eyes and know,**

**The words are coming from my heart,**

**And then if you can remember,)**

Helen and Jack came downstairs early that morning, after checking the rooms they couldn't find any of the kids, Jack smiled slightly as he saw the vision in front of him, all the kids were lying together, on a normal day he couldn't get Will, Patty or Meg to talk nicely to each other, but it helped with the pain, that now when they needed family or then anything they were there for each other.

And he was especially grateful to Roxanne knowing how much it meant to Meg to have her there, she was after all his 4th daughter. "There's no use sending the kids to School today" Helen said softly, just watching them sleep, "its okay, J.J's going to be okay, his a fighter, I know he will be okay, we've just got to have faith" Jack said pulling Helen in for a hug, "How do you know" Beth asked from the couch, where all five kids woke up, "because he promised you he was going to Marry you and that you will raise this baby together, and I know he wont break that promise without a fight" Jack replied as he sat down and took Beth's hand.

"You guys all sit, and I'll make breakfast" Roxanne replied getting up and walking to the kitchen, before they knew it, everyone had a plate full of breakfast, "While I've got to get home, but I'll be back in a while, I'll stop by bandstand and tell them we wont be in" Roxanne announce before grabbing her jacket. "Thanks for the gesture, but you don't have to… got to bandstand and enjoy" Jack said. While he smiled up at Roxanne "sorry no can do, you've all been here for me, when I needed a family or a friend" she replied looking at everyone, then Meg, while tears stung her eyes, "now its time for me to be here for you. Besides J.J's a big brother to me too" Roxanne said as Meg jumped up and through her arms around Roxanne, "I love you…" she said wiping her eyes "I love you to meg" Roxanne said, pulling away from Meg and looking to everyone, "I love you all" she replied. Then started for the door, but just before she left, she turned to look at them again, "Remember that's what friends are for" she said closing the door behind her and hurrying to do her chores so she could go back to the Pryor house.

**(Keep smiling, keep shining,**

**Knowing you can always count on me,**

**For sure, that's what friends are for,**

**In good times, in bad times,**

**I'll be on your side forever more,**

**That's what friends are for.)**

A few hours later Roxanne finished up her errands and headed back to the Pryor house, she had kept up with the latest all day from Meg, phoning whenever she had a chance to see if there had been any new news on JJ. But sadly it was looking just as bad as when they found out. When Roxanne finally walking back into the house, she saw the Pryor's on the floor looking at photos. "Hey Rox look at this" Meg said handing Roxanne a picture of the two of them when they were about 10. "Oh gosh, I can't believe you still have this" Roxanne replied laughing. "Remember when it was taken" Jack asked with a grin.

FLASHBACK

"Mom, Rox and I are going as Witch sisters" Megan Pryor said running into the house after school on Halloween. "What can I go as?" Patty asked "How bout the bratty little sister" Megan replied as she grabbed Roxanne's hand and they ran upstairs to get ready.

"Come on Kids…picture time" Jack Pryor shouted as the whole clang of kids came down, "Daaad!" Meg whined, "We getting to old for that" Piet stared laughing, "its not funny" Meg said pulling her tongue out at him. "Meg stop it, and get ready" Jack warned as he took a few pictures.

END OF FLASHBACK

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts but Beth quickly pulled them all back into reality when she started doubling over in pain, "I think I'm in labor" Jack and Helen grabbed Beth and her bags and jumped in the car, while Roxanne, Megan, Patty and Will locked up and jumped on the next bus to the hospital.

**(Keep smiling, keep shining,**

**Knowing you can always count on me,**

**For sure, that's what friends are for,**

**For good times, and bad times,**

**I'll be on your side forever more,**

**That's what friends are for.**

**Keep smiling, keep shining,**

**Knowing you can always count on me,**

**For sure, that's what friends are for,**

**For good times, and bad times,**

**I'll be on your side forever more,**

**That's what friends are for.)**

After 10 hours Beth Finally gave birth to their Baby boy Johnny, "Can I hold him" Meg asked as Beth gave her Johnny, after everyone in the room held Johnny they Pryor family and Roxanne left, and let Beth sleep, they got home and went to bed, Roxanne and Meg were sitting quietly on the bed, "Thanks Rox, I don't think I would of gotten through the last 24 hours without you" Meg said tears stinging her eyes. "Best friends forever" Roxanne said as she hugged Meg, "Best friends forever" Meg replied as she hugged Roxanne back.

THE END!

P.S

A/N: Season 3 hasn't started here, so I don't know if JJ really does go MIA or if he is there for the birth of their baby, I do know Beth and JJ get married, but anyway this is just fiction. I don't own American dreams or any of the characters. But please remember to Read and Review, I'm thinking of started another long fic, but it depends of the response I get with this story…Please let me know what ya think.


End file.
